Rise of Helios: The Gamer of Remnant
by Crossdivision
Summary: Jacob Quinata has a fairly normal life till he is given the powers of the Gamer. Now in Remnant, he must use his power to change the fate of RWBY. Also bring justice against the Grimm Queen and her cohorts. Thus began the rise of the Helios Federation in the larger universe.
1. Prologue

**Chapter 1: Let the gaming commence**

You know... I kinda think this is a bit funny.

Let me explain this, my name is Jacob Quinata and I have somewhat normal life. Well at least with my cousins but I will get to that later. My whole life is about to change when this happens…

**[Greetings -Jacob Quinata- you have given the power of The Gamer, you will be given a tutorial and you will wake up in a new yet familiar world.]**

Yep… I'm The Gamer.I'm in shock and excited for this. Anyway let's get on with it.

**[Would you like to do a tutorial? It is recommended for beginners to do so.]**

"Yes. I would please." I said knowing the concept of this power and I would be picking soft commands rather than hard commands**.** I'd rather do that than saying my attacks out loud like Sora in the Kingdom Hearts series.

**[Let's start with commands, Commands come in both variations, soft and hard commands. Soft let you think your actions and hard let you speak your actions. Which command will you like to choose.]**

"Soft." I said instantly. Also I don't want people to think that I'm nuts.

**[Now we begin with opening your menu. Speak or think up menu.]**

'Menu.' I thought and a blue screen opened up with several options.

**[Status]**

**[Skills]**

**[Inventory]**

**[Quests]**

**[Allies]**

**[BGM]**

**[-Options Locked-]**

**[Help/Information]**

'Well everything looks in order.' I thought.

**[Let's start with status shall we?]**

'Well alright then status' I thought quickly.

**[Jacob Quinata]**

**[Level:1]**

**[HP:100]**

**[HPR: 1/min]**

**[MP:50]**

**[MPR:1/min]**

**[Str:5]**

**[Vit:5]**

**[Dex:5]**

**[Int:5]**

**[Wis:5]**

**[Luck:5]**

**[SPA:0]**

**[Exp:0/100]**

**[Currency:0?]**

**[Condition:Healthy]**

'Well the currency is unknown since I don't know where I'm going to. But my stats is a bit bland right at the moment' I thought.

**[Your stats seems a bit at a low point. Let's give you 5 point boost shall we.]**

'I guess I won't continue till I spent all the points. Ok strength lets me hit hard and carry stuff easily, Vitality let's me be healthy and take more hits. Dexterity let's me be fast and dodge, Intelligence will help me know things and total MP and damage output. And wisdom would regen my MP rate, lastly Luck will be the factor for various things.' I thought examining my stats.

**[By calling upon your memories you increased your INT by 1]**

'Oh a free point ok, 1 in luck, 2 in vit, 1 in strength, and 1 in Dex. Don't have any reason to put points into magic.' I thought applying the points into my stats.

**[Your careful planning on applying your points have increased your WIS by 1]**

'Oh god no not this thing this will increased more.' I deadpanned.

**[Understanding that lowest stats will increased faster your Wis is raised by 1]**

'DAMN IT!'

**[A help section will be available after you finish the tutorial. Now let's head back to the menu.]**

"Alright then, menu." I spoke out than thinking.

**[Then let's go to skills]**

"Skills."

**[Gamer's Mind- Level: Max]**

**[Gamer's Body- Level: Max]**

**[Observe- Level:1]**

**[The skills list shows how well you know how you do things and gain more within the coming months.]**

'Well Gamer's Body makes me a video game character, Gamer's mind let me be calm in dire situation, and lastly observe is a standard skill.' I thought.

**[Your memory and common sense raised your INT by 1]**

'Alright then.'

**[Let's return to the menu.]**

'Return.' Now knowing what's next the list. 'Inventory.' I thought as a blank screen pop up.

**[This is your inventory where you store your items in. It is empty at the moment, take your pick.]**

**[A weapon]**

**[A skill book]**

**[A random item]**

"Ok… choices. Well a randomized item will get me something useful but the chances are low. A skill book will help me learn something but some situations it is useless. So I will take the weapon." I said.

With that being said an energy weapon appear in my inventory.

**[With careful choice your WIS is raised by 1]**

I pulled the weapon out of the inventory and inspect it. "Observe."

**[ A simple laser pistol that fires a red beam and takes in energy cells and is customizable for your fitting.]**

The energy pistol is now very useful to me now. All right what's next.

**[A reminder that you have infinite ammo but not clips.]**

'Oh well alright then.'

**[Now let's go to Quests]**

"Return." I said. "Quest." I said again.

**[Current Quest's]**

**["Learning the basics" (In Progress)]**

"Learning the basics" I said.

**[Main Objective: Complete the Tutorial]**

**[Reward: +100 Exp]**

**[Bonus Objective: Disobey a system command +50 Exp]**

'That's seems about bit of everything, Finish.' I thought.

**[Congratulations, you have completed the tutorial and prepare yourself. You are about to be awakened in a new world, Jacob Quinata, The Gamer.]**

**[Quest Completed: Learning the basics]**

**[You gained 1 level]**

At that moment my vision is blacked out.

_Jacob Quinata_

_Level:2_

_HP:100_

_HPR:1.25/min_

_MP:70_

_MPR:1.15/min_

_Str: 6_

_Vit: 7_

_Dex: 6_

_Int: 7_

_Wis: 8_

_Luck: 6_

_Stat Points: 5_

_Exp: 0/200_

_Money: 0?_

_Condition: Normal_


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Jacob in Remnant **

**Remnant **

_*Beep...beep...beep*_

"Ugh…" I opened my eyes to see that I'm lying on the cold steel floor. As I stand up, I look around to see that I'm in some bridge of a ship and the front window shows a familiar planet and a shattered moon.

'Wait… I'm in Remnant! In RWBY!?"

The beeping still continues as I look at a blinking light. I touched it and a hologram popped up and read the message.

_-Jacob Quinata-_

_To help you get settled in your role as a Gamer several things have been taken care of for you. First off, you are now the owner of the CR90-Corvette. Secondly, you have your own quarters in the ship that lack any occupants till later, so you won't worry about sleeping on the ground. Third, you have been given knowledge of different languages in the multiverse. Fourth, within your list of I.D.'s you have one known as your sanctuary, more information will be available once you enter it. Lastly, in the storage bay you have two resource collector droids and two construction droids to build your outpost on Remnant . And a kit will pop up in your inventory. So good luck._

**[A new item has been placed in your inventory.]**

'So now I got my own ship which is from Star wars. Alright then. So I'm gonna assume that remnant is part of the Star Wars galaxy, maybe in the unknown regions.' I thought as I pulled in my inventory after putting my five stat points in.

**[A starter kit contains 1000 currency, a weapon, armor set, and special item.]**

**[Would you like to use this? Y/N]**

'Yes.'

**[You gained 1000 Lien, dual DC-17 blaster pistols, standard militia armor, and four perk cards.]**

'Perk cards? Observe.' I thought.

**[Perk cards like in Fallout 76, perk cards allow you to gain bonuses like extra damage or improving your skills during your adventures as the Gamer. You can get more cards as you level up. Would you like to use one? Y/N]**

'No, not yet...for now'

**Vale **

**[A new Quest has been added]**

**[Starting from the ground up]**

**[You've reached the Kingdom of Vale time for you to start your adventure.]**

**[Objectives]**

**[Acquire a melee weapon or a mecha-shift weapon]**

**[Collect some elemental dust (0/5)]**

**[Find a way to join Beacon Academy]**

**[Rewards: 1500 Liens, 500 exp, a skill book, and five dimensional coins.]**

So after landing my corvette in an open area but hiding from the people close to Vale, my quest marker showed me to a blacksmith shop. I entered a blacksmith shop and asked the shopkeeper for a weapon I can buy under 1000 Liens as he showed me the weapons I can choose.

**[A new skill is acquired]**

**[Metalworking]**

**[New weapon obtained]**

**[2x Iron short swords]**

**[600 Liens removed from inventory]**

With the first objective finished, I exited out of the shop and began to think about the events that needed to be prevented in rwby and experimenting with my Gamer ability. Till I heard a crash of broken glass as a girl in a red hood jumped out of a shop and activated her weapon which is a large scythe.

"Wait, that's Ruby Rose!" I exclaimed. 'Observe.'

**[Ruby Rose]**

**[Silver eye Reaper] Lv18]**

**[Hp:400/400 Ap:300/300 Mp:210/210]**

'She has a good amount of Mp on her, maybe it's her semblance. Wait so if she's here and that means…'

**[A new quest has started.]**

**[Ruby Rose]**

**[The first episode of RWBY has begun.]**

**[Objective]**

**[Stop Roman Torchwick dust robbery.]**

**[Reward: 1000 Liens, 1200 exp, skill book, 3 elemental dust]**

Then we see no other than the thief of Vale himself and his hired goons.

**[Roman Torchwick]**

**[Crime Lord of Vale] Lv 40]**

**[Hp:650/650 Ap:150/150 Mp:120/120]**

'... oh shit.'

**[Hired Thug] Lv 4]**

**[Hp:200/200 Ap:50/50 Mp:100/100]**

'Oh that is laughable.' I Smirked as I prepared my blasters and putting on the armor and the helmet and face mask to hide my identity.

'_Well till the time comes.'_

"Ok… get her." Roman said as three of his thugs were about to attack till two blue bolts hit the other two thugs. Both Ruby and Roman turned to where the shots had been fired to see me.

"Need some help?" I asked as the last remaining thug tried to fire his gun only for me to quickly blast him.

**[A new skill has been developed]**

**[Quick shot]**

"Ok where were we." I continued.

"You were worth every cent." Roman paused. "Truly, you were." He said then continues. "Well Red and whoever you are. I think we can all say it's been an eventful evening, and as much as I'd love to stick around…" He then raises his cane, which opens up a crosshair. "I'm afraid this is where we part ways." He fired a flare at us but we managed to dodge the blast.

The smoke cleared as Roman fled the scene and both Ruby and I saw him climbing to the roof. I managed to loot the downed enemies and receive about three dust crystals, about 78 Lien, and three of their rifles from them as Ruby used Crescent Rose to ascend up to the roof. As for me I have to climb up the ladder and as I do, the bullhead that Cinder Fall is in ascend up and Roman board the vessel.

"End of the line you two!" He shouted as he tossed a red dust crystal down to the roof.

"Not today!" I yelled out.

I grabbed the crystal and tossed it at Roman and used the quick shot skill to hit the crystal. About the third shot the crystal exploded in front of the craft. Then a purple wall showed up meaning that Glynda is here.

'Observe'

**[Glynda Goodwitch]**

**[Witch of Beacon] Lv 79]**

**[Hp: 2200/2200 Ap: 3000/3000 Mp: 2300/2300]**

'What the?!' I was astonished by her level.

Glynda then fires a volley of aura based projectiles at the bullhead till the false maiden finally appeared, 'observe'

**[Cinder Fall]**

**[The False Maiden] Lv ?]**

**[Hp: ?/? Ap: ?/? Mp: ?/? ]**

'Tch, obviously a manipulator of the White Fang and she stole Amber's power, well, most of it.' Quickly shrugging that thought as Cinder launched a fireball at us. We all dodge easily from the blast and Glynda then used her telekinetic powers to lift the debris and launch it at Cinder.

**[A new skill has been developed]**

**[Dodge]**

**[Dodge Form Learned]**

**[Dodge Roll]**

'Oh, not now.' I quickly swiped the screen away as Cinder cleared all the debris with her powers. Ruby then shifted Crescent Rose to Sniper mode as I charge up my DC-17 like in battlefront 2 with the Arc trooper ability. Cinder blocks most of Ruby shots but with the charged blast of tibanna gas from the DC-17 causes Cinder to stumble a bit.

'I didn't know that would work!'

**[DC-17 ability unlocked]**

**[Charged Shot]**

So you probably know that in battlefront 2, blasters overheat in the heat of battle (pun intended… if Yang heard this she's gonna hear the end of it) anyway I have to cool down my blasters and Ruby has to reload. So Cinder this opportunity to create pillars fire underneath us, Glynda flicks her crop to launch us forward avoiding the blast. And there goes Cinder and Roman off in the bullhead.

**[Quest updated]**

**[Sit through Glynda's interrogations]**

'Might as well- hold on what's that.' I thought looking at the ground under the debris.

While Ruby is asking Glynda for an autograph, I crouch down and sifting through some debris till I see it.

**[A new skill has been developed]**

**[Stealth]**

'Beside that 'observe.'

**[Melodic Cudgel]**

'Well I got his weapon, I'm going to have so much fun with this.' I thought as I put it away in inventory. Then Glynda walked towards me and spoke. "You have to come with me as well." She sounded a bit serious.

'Well… guess this my first step into this series.' I thought as I followed her and Ruby to the police station.


End file.
